


Marriage Law

by astradanvers



Series: General Danvers Week [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, General Danvers Week, Hogwarts AU, general danvers, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Myriad a marriage law is passed, Alex and Astra are surprised at where its led them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage Law

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was my original work for Day Three but I’m not particularly happy with it. Therefore there is a second fic in the works as well.

Alex slips through behind the portrait quietly, glancing around to be sure no one is there to see her. She smirks as she pulls the portrait closed and makes her way to the small living room, dropping her bag in the chair and making her way further into the set of rooms. Veering towards the kitchen she calls softly, “Milly.” With a crack the small house elf appears at her side.

“Hello, Miss,” she says with a bow, “what cans Milly bes getting for yous?”

“Can you bring some chicken sandwiches up and some of my secret stash of pepsi and pickles? Lots of pickles.”

Milly nods, “Of course, Miss.”

“Pickles,” a voice says from the doorway as a crack sounds at Milly’s disappearance while Alex spins around, “you’re really that clique?”

The young woman shrugs, “I’ve wanted them all day.” She smiles as a warm embrace surrounds her, “How was your day, Professor?”

“I miss you in my classes.”

Alex tilts her head to the side as the other woman’s nose brushes her neck, “I miss being in your classes but the rules regarding the student teacher marriages arranged because of the law are clear. Besides you still teach me, just away from prying eyes.” She feels a kiss pressed to her neck, “Milly is bringing sandwiches.”

“I heard.”

“And pickles.”

“Yes.”

A laugh bubbles from Alex’s lips, “Alright, my useless alien witch, what do you want?”

Astra pulls back with a pout, “Kara wants to go flying on Saturday.”

“Saturday is my mastery examination, Astra.”

“I know,” the older witch says, “Cat keeps reminding me that you need to study at night.”

Alex shakes her head, “I want you there,” she says, “you’ve trained me so well for this. Its my level four Defense Mastery. This ensures I can take J’onn’s place next September.”

“I’ll be there,” Astra promises, “I’ll be there. I just wanted you to have a heads up about Kara though.”

“The puppy eyes?”

Astra nods, “She’s nervous about the baby and wants to talk.” She shrugs, “Why she thinks I’d be any help I have no idea. She needs to be talking to Cat but she’s worried that she’ll stress Cat out even more.”

Nodding Alex moves back into Astra’s arms, resting her head against Astra’s chest, she’s been incredibly worried about her sister-in-law lately too. “Did you ever think the marriage law after Myriad would lead us here?”

“I didn’t,” Astra says honestly, “but I’m incredibly glad it did.”

“Me too,” Alex says quietly.


End file.
